


Nah, Just Friends

by succulentwriter



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Headcanon that Akira can cook and he's good at it for the sake of this fic, Im still bad at tagging but Im back baby!!, M/M, Ryo wears lingerie because yeah, theyre dumb, well the ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succulentwriter/pseuds/succulentwriter
Summary: “So are you sure there’s nothing between you and Ryo? You guys are just friends?”“For the last time Miki, yes. He and I are just closer than most guys are!"Akira's not wrong when he says he's "closer" to Ryo if you catch my drift haha (winK).they...they have sex. thats...yeah





	Nah, Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! im finally back to writing some good ol' devilman fanfictions (well, really i have been writing them but i havent actually finished one since,, writers block stops me midway and i just wanna write some sexy good times with these boys but my brain said no! definitely wanna make a fluffy fic next, though!

“So are you sure there’s nothing between you and Ryo? You guys are just friends?”

“For the last time Miki, _ yes. _He and I are just closer than most guys are,” Akira made his way to the front door, since on the other side was Ryo, who was waiting patiently to hang out with Akira. “Oh! How do I look? It’s been so long since he’s come over!” 

“...It’s been 3 days.”

Ignoring Miki’s comment, he opened the front door and watched as Ryo made his way up the driveway, carrying a bag. “Ryo!” Akira shouted, bolting out the door and picking Ryo off the ground to spin him around and hug him. Both of them laughed with joy as they embraced, acting like they haven’t seen each other in ages but saw each other a few hours earlier. 

“Hello, Akira. I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long,” Ryo said, cupping his friend’s face while still lifted up in Akira’s arms. “It took a while to find what you wanted me to get. You better like it.”

“Of course I will!” Akira brought Ryo inside, taking his shoes off for him since he really couldn’t be bothered to put Ryo down. “Oh, by the way Miki - Ryo is sleeping over.” 

“Okay. Just don’t be too loud with whatever you two are planning on doing!” She said, and Akira nodded before carrying Ryo up the stairs in a fit of giggles. 

When they got to Akira’s bedroom, Ryo set his bag down and Akira set Ryo down. Ryo wrapped his arms around Akira’s neck and gave him a peck on the lips. “Something seems off. What’s wrong?”

“Well, I was expecting more of a kiss.” Akira said with a grin, and Ryo rolled his eyes before kissing him. It wasn’t messy or a deep kiss, but it was a normal kiss between lovers. Except this was between two friends. Since they weren’t dating. 

“Shall we get started?” Ryo asked, pulling away from the kiss. Akira nodded and sat down on his bed. “Okay, close your eyes.” Akira nodded once more and did as told.

Akira could hear the shuffling of clothes, the unzipping of Ryo’s bag, a ‘click’ of a cap opening, and a small gasp from Ryo. “You good?”

“It’s fine, everything is okay!” Akira could hear something wet, and could feel his pants getting tight. Oh, so _ that’s _where Ryo wanted to go with this. Akira was not complaining whatsoever. “Okay. Open your eyes.”

Akira opened his eyes, then gasped at the sight before him. Ryo, in silky blue lingerie, with white stockings and a white bow tie in his hair. “Holy shit, you look amazing!” Akira patted his lap, and Ryo sat down on it. “Fuck, you’re so damn pretty Ryo. How come you don’t have a boyfriend yet?”

“I’ve got you, don’t I?” Ryo asked, kissing Akira’s cheek. “You’re the only person I’d let touch me, Akira. Besides, no one else can fuck like you can.” 

“I’m so fucking ready to fuck you all night long baby.” Akira smirked, and Ryo smiled with excitement as he got up to grab the lube. Meanwhile, Akira quickly fumbled with the button of his jeans, pulling them off along with his boxers. He stripped off his shirt and tossed it in the ground, then scooped Ryo up and placed him on his lap once he laid down on the bed. 

Ryo popped the cap of the lube open and poured some onto his hand, then closed it and tossed it on the floor before wrapping his hand around Akira’s cock to lubricate it. Akira shivered at the sensation, a small amount of precum leaking from his cock. 

“Someone seems excited.” Ryo noted, them moved himself to hover over Akira’s cock. Akira spread Ryo’s ass and gave him support as Ryo slowly moved to sit on Akira’s cock, moving his panties aside to allow the tip of Akira’s cock to press against his hole. 

“You ready, baby? It’s been three whole days so don’t think I’m gonna stop fucking you until I’m satisfied.”

“That’s exactly how I want this.” Ryo purred, and slowly sat down on Akira’s cock with a moan. Akira also moaned, already feeling close to his release. He hasn’t even bothered jerking off anymore since now he needed Ryo in order to cum. 

Ryo sat completely down on Akira’s cock, a small mound in his stomach noticeable. “I forgot how big I look in you.”

“Just wait until you cum,” Ryo said, then slowly began to move himself up and down. Akira bucked his hips up, which startled Ryo, who came because of it. “That’s not fair.”

“Sorry, baby. Got to impatient,” Akira kissed Ryo, and held onto his hips as he moved Ryo and fucked him slowly. Ryo moaned into the kiss, eventually having to pull away to be able to let his voice out. Akira kissed Ryo’s neck, then began to suck on it to make multiple marks. “Fuck, I’m so close Ryo…” 

“Once you come inside, p-pin me down and fuck me rough, Akira.” Ryo told him, and Akira nodded before slamming his hips up once more before cumming inside of Ryo. 

Akira pulled out and laid Ryo on the bed, then tore off Ryo’s panties and spread his legs apart before slamming back inside Ryo. Ryo moaned loudly and begged for more and telling Akira how much he loved getting fucked roughly by him. 

Akira didn’t bother changing their position after that, and just kept fucking Ryo in the same spot as he filled him up with cum. One round went by, and then the second, and then the third. Ryo’s stomach was starting to grow because of all the cum inside of him. 

It was during the fourth round, as Ryo sobbed for Akira to keep going, when there was a knock at the door. “Hey, are you two good in there?” Miki asked from behind the door.

“Totally! Just being boys!” Akira replied, thrusting harder into Ryo and feeling the cum inside of him slip out. Ryo covered his mouth with a hand, his expression only recognizable as pleasure. “Do you need something?”

“I wanted to tell you Mom and Dad will be home soon and they’re bringing food home.” She told him.

“Great!” Akira moved Ryo’s hand away from his mouth and pinned it above Ryo. “Does that sound good to you, Ryo?”

“Yes, yes! Perfectly g-good!” Ryo responded, biting his bottom lip. 

“Okay!” And with that, Miki was gone.

Akira listened as she walked down the stairs, then looked down at Ryo. “You’re so good, Ryo. You ready for your reward?” Ryo’s response was unclear, but it sure sounded like a yes to Akira. 

Akira groaned as he slowly transformed into his Devilman form while still thrusting inside of Ryo, which surprised Ryo completely. Once transformed, Akira slammed his cock into Ryo once

more before cumming, bending down and biting Ryo. Ryo quickly covered his mouth as he screamed out on pleasure, his stomach growing even more. 

Akira and Ryo panted heavily, and once Ryo caught his breath, he cupped Akira’s face and kissed him deeply. “You good now, big boy?” 

“Yeah. Fuck, you’re so perfect for me Ryo,” Akira kissed Ryo’s cheek, then stared at his stomach. “You look pregnant.”

“Thanks,” Ryo rolled his eyes. “Okay, pull out. All this cum is making my stomach hurt.” 

“Of course, baby.” Akira transformed back and pulled out, a flow of cum

immediately going. Akira thought the sight was hot, but Ryo shuddered at the feeling. One might think being full of cum was a turn on, but it really wasn’t. 

“Take me to the bathroom, I need to clean up.” Ryo reached his arms out, and Akira nodded as he picked Ryo up. 

“When you’re bathing I’ll get us dinner, and then you can head to bed right after and I’ll try waking up early to make you breakfast.” Akira said, and Ryo kissed Akira’s cheek. 

“The sex is one thing, but the aftercare is a completely different thing that I love.” 

Akira chuckled. “And I love you.”

“Y...You do?”

—

Miki yawned as she made her way into the kitchen the next morning, stopping in her tracks as she saw Akira running around the kitchen. Akira cooking? He hasn’t cooked in forever! “You’re making breakfast?” Miki asked.

“Just for Ryo and I,” He replied, hurrying over to the stove to flip a pancake. “I promised Ryo I would.”

“I see,” Miki leaned against the kitchen wall and watched Akira run around some more. “So you and Ryo are just friends, right?”

“Actually,” Miki jumped at Ryo’s surprise entrance. “We’re best friends.” Ryo walked over to Akira and kissed his cheek. They both laughed a little bit, and then Akira took his attention away from the food to wrap his arms around Ryo and dip him, then kissed him deeply. 

Miki covered her eyes, feeling like she was intruding on something private. “You two are dating, aren’t you?”

“As of 12 hours ago, yes,” Ryo told her. “Oh, Akira, watch the pancakes!”

“Huh? Oh, fuck!”


End file.
